Protect Your Reason to Smile
by JackoLillie
Summary: The world of the ninja has long since died out but the proud warriors of the Hidden Leaf still fight valiantly to protect their Will of Fire. Same Cast Diffident time period. AU Story.


1. Once the first step has been taken you can not look back.

2. Complete the Mission at all costs.

3. Protect those who protect you.

4. Fight for your reason to smile.

Four simple rules. Four rules which govern our very existence. These are the laws of The Konohagakure. These laws are absolute.

I ,Lady Tsunade, am the leader of Konohagakure and I am a proud Konoha. The old ways of the Shinobi have long been replaced with the greed and lust of this once proud and noble country. Konoha was formed back in the time of the ninja, to serve as one of the five great protects of the world. Sadly after countless wars the Five Great Protects were labelled as Rebels who fought against the states in which they resided. To preserve themselves the 'Great Villages' modernised substituting ninjutsu with metal and joined with the military forces of their countries.

The old ways have long been forgotten by the Sunagakure ( Suna), Iwagakure (Iwa), Kumogakure (Kumo) and Kirigakure (Kiri). But not by the proud members of Konahagakure, we carry on fighting by the old rules whilst remaining a driving force in the military of the Land of Fire.

We do the things that no ordinary human is willing to do. We are the slither of movement in the night. We are the silence which haunts ever dark corner. We are the ones which keep the Fire Burning. We have the will of Fire deep in our hearts. We are Konohas. And We are but Humble Warriors.

"I see that Tsunade is giving the new recruit's the old speech again." The warm rays of sun penetrated deep into the skin of the yellow haired boy as he slouched carelessly over the viewing balcony to observe the bus load of new recruits below.

"M-morning Naruto, anyone promising?" The crystal glaze of the small girl fell onto the number one knuckle head Konoha.

"Look for yourself." He said angrily as he pushed himself of the bar and headed back inside to the army training compound. "Their pissing on us without the curtsy of calling it rain."

Before following the sixteen year old back into the compound the raven hair girl took a peek at the recruits. They were a assortment of the rapists, murderers, child molesters and thieves. Each of them probably signed up for the army not out of love for their country by love by love of keeping their back entrances clear of any unwanted visitors that might visit in a jail cell.

"Its only for a few weeks." The young girl calmed herself as she strolled back into the training hall. Each new recruit is given a test after one mouth, if they pass they stay if they don't they get shipped off to another regiment. Konahagakure only excepted the finest of soldiers into its ranks but due to this the number of Konohas (name given to members of Konahagakure) is always slowly decreasing.

"Oi, Hinata, Come help me out with these." The carefree call of TenTen caught the attention of the day dreaming girl. In reply to the call Hinata began carefully moving heavy dark grey cases with the girl.

"The new PM4 Class B's." TenTen said happily as they sat down the box in the storage . "Not as good as the JA3's but what you gonna do." The cold steel walls around them allowed not a single ray of the desert sun into the compound. The solitary bulb which hung precariously over their heads was the only source of light in the cramp storage room.

"Oh TenTen, Master Azuma wants to go over new equipment installations with you." Hinata said cheerfully as she remembered the request which was made to her by the chain smoking old man.

"Aye Aye! My new upgrades are installed." The brunnette cheered happily as she left the little Hyuga in search of the equipment master. The neat buns which sat on her head bounced along happily as she jogged to the adjustment room. Once there she was greeted by the scintillating smell of metal and oil, two of her most favourite of things.

"Old man, I heard you got my upgrades sorted." She called out to the pair of legs which stuck out from beneath of what looked like scrap metal.

"Yeah, just let me take the specs to Shikamaru and then you can go out for a test spin." The body of a large man slid out from under the metal, in his hand was a holographic pad which displayed the outlines to what she presumed were her upgrade.

"Aye. Aye. I'll go get suited and booted." The energetic girl called as she ran off to one of the female changing rooms. The dark haired man began strolling along empty corridor after empty corridor, after he had put a safe distance between himself and highly flammable fuels he lit one of his pre-made cigarettes and smiled with pleasure at the taste.

"Hey Genius, here's TenTen's specs." Azuma called as he entered -what was commonly known as- the room of flashy lights. Sitting rather strangely on the floor was the pineapple head genius himself. In front of him was page after page of reports.

"Great more work." He said as he massaged the rim of his nose. "I'll programme it right after I go see Sai, he's got some designs I need to check." Shikamaru moaned as he held up his own holographic pad and received the specs with just a swipe of Azumas hand across the surface of his own.

It didn't take long for Shikamaru to locate the artistic prodigy, he was sitting quite happily in the mess hall eating a bowl of ramen. Sai's black hair was held out of his face by the head band which all Konohas wore as a symbol of loyalty to Konahagakure. Shikamaru kept his grey metal plate strapped to his left arm as having it on his forehead was just to troublesome.

"Oh Hello Shikamaru, I presume you're here for the new designs." Sai removed his small wooden pencil from his mouth as his comrade approached him. Quickly he scanned the intricate drawing with his holopad (the common name for the holographic pad) and swiftly showed it to the pineapple.

"they look fine, give them down to manufacturing department and tell them to get off their asses and do some work." Shikamaru waved as he walked away, presumably heading towards the programming room (flashy lights room).

Sai carefully packed away his drawing equipment and began the short trek out of the compound, past the training zone, across the air strip, into the empty hanger bay, down six floors in an elevator, along countless corridors to the manufacturing floor.

As he gently touched the cold metal door handle a low and menacing growl stopped him from any further movement.

"Morning Akamaru, I'm just going to see Kiba. I'll be right out I promise." The growling subsided and Sai continued his entrance into the room. Inside he found Kiba tinkering away at what looked like a large mechanical gun and Ino perched on top of a set of ladders looking down at the boy.

"Morning, here's new design idea's." Following their usual routine Sai wiggled his way past piles of metal to a large wall mounted holopad and sent the designs flying into one of the many visible folders.

"I'll get right on it, I just need to adjust the calf plate on Ino's Bracer before she heads out on another mission." Kiba called as he dug furiously into a pile of spare parts.

"Ino, TenTen is testing out her upgrades soon so you better get back to command." Sai pointed out just before he fell over a large metal arm.

" Ah you found it." Kiba cried out in victory as he began ripping apart the arm which cause Sai to face plant into a pile of screws.

"Put down your toys boys, we've got upgrades to check out." Ino shot the pair a peace sign before the trio exited the room, after patting the guard dog playfully on the head they made their way to the hanger bay where they found Shino staring up at a spiders web.

"Hey bug boy, TenTens taking out 'Scroll' complete with new upgrade. Trust me you don't want to miss this." Ino called over to him grabbing his attention away from the arachnid. He began following close behind her until they all reached the command tower just next to the training compound.

As they entered the glass room of the command tower they realised just how significant the upgrades were. Almost ever pilot of a Bracer was in the tower, egger to see if they to could use the upgrades.

Naruto sat spinning like an idiot on one of the consol chairs. Sakura was attempting to kill the spinning yellow haired boy. Hinata worried over Naruto's safely from the corner of the room. Rock Lee was crying out why the 'Leaf Hurricane' was the best Bracer. Choji munched on potatoes chips. Shikamaru sat at the consol desk busied by preparations. Neji sat by Shikamaru aiding him with the preparation. Sasuke say brooding in the corner, as usual. While the Masters stood by watching: Kakashi, combat specialist. Guy, Close combat specialist. Azuma, weapons specialist. Tsunade, medical specialist. Kurenai, information specialist.

"Seems the whole gangs here." Tsunade said as she noticed the arrival of Kiba, Ino, Shino and Sai. Her long golden hair split into two low pony tails to allow for maximum exposure of her large breasts.

"Deployment of The Bracer, Scroll, in 3...2 and …" Shikamaru counted down hushing the room in anticipated silence. All eyes started down at the sand covered air strip waiting for movement.

Suddenly ,after Nija remembered that he haven't opened the bay roof, the air strip began to part. The sand which had been blown on to its surface cascaded down into a pit as the iron roof of the under ground training facility opened up. A steel platform began to rise slowly, gradually revealing more and more of the slender of Scroll.

Pink and red metal shined in the sunlight. Tenten stood proudly in the centre of the platform. Her body covered by a simple white leotard which adored red strips down the long sleeve of the flexible material. The red, pink and silver twisted metal created an exoskeleton around the girl increasing her statue. She began moving the mechanical body by moving her own limbs, slight movements in her fingers caused halo screens to appear in front of her eyes. With the slightest of look she entered her security code by looking at each number individually. Sensing she had built up enough suspense with her fellow pilots she opened a file ladled 'Special' . Suddenly the armour began to slowly raise off the ground. "Lets give them something to talk about." Tenten smiled as she propelled the machine upwards into the empty blue skys above the base. The open skies of the desert were now her play ground. A play ground which she was sure to share with her friends.

**Authors Notes: Thank you for reading and please review. This is a Naruto meets Mecca meets modern day War fare. don't worry if your favourite character isn't there just tell me who it is and I'll try to fit them in. Oh if your confused a Bracer is what they call the armour suits and each character has names their Bracer.**


End file.
